This Tune Is Annoying
by AkaneSukishima
Summary: Oh my word this tune is annoying. They all know this tune is annoying. They can't get it out of their heads! The organization is plagued with the annoying song. Demyx is the cause! No pairings, just crack.


A/N: I couldn't fricking resist. It's too funny.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned either the song or Kingdom Hearts...

"YOU LITTLE DAMN SON OF A--" Larxene came screaming down the hall and around a corner to face... no one. "STOP THIS SONG! STOP SINGING THE DAMN SONG! DAMMIT! THAT FUCKING SONG! OH MY FUCK THAT TUNE IS ANNOYING!"

A blur of pedals stopped at her side. "Yes, I know... it's really annoying." Marluxia balled a fist. "But I'm going to kill that little punk for sticking it in my he-eeaaad."

Larxene shook with fury. "Why the hell are you singing to that tune?!"

Marluxia glared. "I could ask you the same damn question."

Suddenly, Saix rounded the corner at the other end of the hallway, stopped, and then turned right back around and walked off. Larxene growled. "What, am I contageous or something?!"

The blue-haired man just kept walking off. She howled, and Marluxia put a hand on her shoulder. "Hold it in until we find the real culprit of all of this."

Larxene nodded. "Lets check his room." She stomped over to a door, and knocked. A cheerful voice called from inside. "Come in!"

She ripped the door off it's hinges, and rushed in. "GET THIS SONG OUT OF MY HE-EEAAADDDDD!"

Demyx backed away. "Nice Larxene... niiiiiiice Larxy... want a kitty treat?" He quickly glanced around for an escape. Larxene growled ferociously, kunai in each hand. Demyx took this chance. He jumped, and landed behind the crazy woman and escaped his apparent source of doom. Outside, he met another, ready to explode at any moment.

Marluxia lay flat on his back in the hallway, covering his face, and shaking, mumbling. Demyx knelt down beside him to hear what he was saying.

"Oh my word this tune is annoying... yes... i know... it's really annoying... I can't get this song... out of my he-eeaaadddddddd."

Demyx facepalmed, and stood up. He took a deep breath. What did he do this time? Suddenly, a loud howl echoed from right behind him. He flew down the halls, evading every kunai as best he could. "I didn't do anything!" he pleaded as he dodged another projectile.

"Sure you didn't do anything... sure... ssuuuuuuuuuuure."

Just then, Axel appeared, and kicked Larxene back into a wall. "Sure-gasm much?"

Demyx smiled at Axel. "Thanks." Axel nodded. "No problem."

There was an awkward moment of silence. Well, half a moment as Larxene leapt up to her feet, and charged. But this time, at the pyro. "Oh come on Larxene what the hell did I... oh shit... I gotta go seeya!" He went pelting down the hall, along with Demyx.

*On the other side of the castle*

"Superior... this tune is annoying," a stoic Saix reported.

Xemnas nodded sullenly. "Yes, I know. It's really annoying. I can't get this song out of my head."

Saix rubbed his temples. They were quiet for a few minutes, just sitting, contemplating the song's lyrics. Suddenly, Saix fell to the floor, clutching at his head.

"MAKE IT STOP! THIS TUNE IS ANNOYING! I'VE GOTTA GO TO WORK IN THE MORNING!"

Xemnas reached down with a fork, and lifted Saix by the collar back onto a chair. "Yeah... now I'm going to be humming it in my bed."

The blue-haired man shook slightly. "May I be excused?" he pleaded. The superior nodded curtly, finishing a cup of coffee. "And get me another cup of coffee."

"Um... about that..." a voice said from the corner of the room. Xigbar walked out of the shadows and up to Xemnas. "... The coffee machine... it's..."

"BROKEN BUSTED!!!!!!!!!" Axel came bounding into the room, followed closely by Demyx, who quickly glanced over his shoulder. "We lost her!"

"Good! I was beginning to be a little worried there," Axel said casually sitting on the couch. Saix still sat in his chair, shaking. Demyx sat down beside Axel, and started tapping his fingers together to a beat, little smile in place. After a moment or so, he started humming. Saix looked up sharply. "What is that, number IX?"

Demyx smiled, and started singing, all be it quietly. "Oh my word this tune is annoying. Yes, I know, it's really annoying. I can't get this song out of my he-eaaaddddd."

Afore-mentioned infuriated berserker leapt to his feet and disappeared through a dark portal. Demyx shrugged, and kept singing. Xemnas glanced at him. "Number IX, either stop singing, or sing somewhere else."

Demyx stood up, and walked out of the room, all the while his words growing louder. Axel followed, joining him in the song.

*in Roxas's room*

"Dammit... where'd I put it?!" Roxas was head first burried in his closet. In fact, all you could really see from the door were his feet and some of his right ankle. And for some odd, unknown reason he had on a pair of dark red heeled shoes. It didn't look like he had any socks on either. Just the shoes. Larxene shook her head as she looked around curiously.

"What are you doing? Wait, is Demyx in there? Axel is in there too I bet. Where the hell are they?!" She conjured up a lightning bolt in her hands, and tossed it back and forth between her fingers while she tapped her toe waiting for a response from the closet-bound Roxas. He slowly emerged, covered in dust and articles of clothing that most certainly didn't suit him.

"Um... no? Why would they be in here?" He didn't seem to notice his attire. Either that or he just didn't say anything and hoped she didn't notice. Larxene, at the sight of her one inferior in the organization, burst into peels of laughter, the lightning slipping away into nothing. She shook her head, and walked off. "Change up, Roxas!"

Roxas looked down at himself. "What the... DAMN YOU ALL!" He ran out of the room, but slipped on the heels and went sliding down the hallway. Unfortunately, down the hallway, Marluxia still lay clutching at his head, mumbling, or rather crying the lyrics to the disease of a song. All Roxas could hear before he collided and landed on the poor flower man was "Oh my word this tune is annoying..."

*with Axel and Demyx*

The two sat at a table, laughing and talking. "Yeah, and now the song is in everyone's heads!" Axel laughed. Demyx nodded, chuckling. "Yeah... but I wish they'd quit trying to kill me for it."

Axel patted his shoulder. "I'll help you out there, buddy." Demyx grinned. "Thanks. ... it's still hilarious!" They laughed for another minute. Suddenly, a silence fell across them. A moment later, Zexion walked past the two. He stopped, folded up his ever-present Lexicon, and thwacked both of the goofs up-side the heads with one motion. "Thanks alot. That tune is annoying." He walked off, reopening his book to the same page. He had dogeared it.

Axel muttered, sighed, then stood. "I've gotta go and show him how I hit others on the head. Seeya later." He ran off down the hallway after the now disappeared Zexion. Demyx rubbed his head for another moment, then stood up. "I'm going to go and listen to that annoying tune again." He approached his room, loudly singing the song on his way. He noticed that Xaldin's door was open. As soon as he passed, a spear flew out and the door slammed shut. He dodged just in time to avoid being skewered. "Well... that was... interesting enough,... but this tune is annoying! Yes, I know, this tune is annoying!"

"Oh my god you're getting annoying!" A drunk Luxord stumbled out of his room. "But this game is so not annoying, but I think you're really annoying... help me get this song out of my he-eeeaaaddddd!"

Demyx grinned. "It's a great song, isn't it?"

Luxord shook his head, and walked back into his room, shutting the door. Or rather, slurring a few curses, then closing the door on his hand, taking his hand out, slamming his foot in the door, cursing again, slamming his face in the door, screaming, then finally shutting it. Then realizing he dropped a King of Diamonds outside, and thus started the cycle again. Demyx shook his head, and slowly walked into his room.

*With Axel*

"Hey Xigbar!" The red-head exuberantly leapt into the living room to see Xigbar powning it on the Xbox. The gunfighter glanced up. "Yes, I know, this tune is annoying." Axel facepalmed. "Damn. I was hoping to infect you with it."

Xigbar snorted. "When I was trying to tell Xemnas about the coffee machine is about when I got it. I didn't mind it, so I stayed quiet. But now... damn I died again!" he growled, almost breaking the controller. Axel shrugged, and walked out and away from a loudly cussing Xigbar. He snickered, and walked for a few minutes. Who else? He saw Lexaeus standing in the hallway, talking to Zexion. Damn. Zexion had already gotten the guy full of the song. In fact, the man was muttering it. Axel approached Vexen's labs downstairs, and knocked.

"Leave me alone, this tune is annoying!" he screamed from inside. Axel backed away. "Awww so there's no one else to infect?!"

A large sign was on the wall beside Vexen's lab door.

""Dear anyone: This tune is annoying.""

A/N: Fail ending, I know. Review nonetheless. It's been a long time since I've written fanfiction! And by the way, you can find that song on youtube. Just look up "Annoying song".


End file.
